Mending Hearts
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: I'm sorry for those who hate Vamp FICs, but I just couldn't help myself. So, this is mainly going to be a BCxBUT fic, but Butch won't be a pervert, most likely it will be Boomer.  there has to be a reason for so much innocence in that boy.
1. What? What! WHAT?

_Vampires shouldn't exist right?_

Well neither do superheroes, but that's besides the point. Anyways, there I see so random kid who grins at me with his abnormally big canine teeth. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move, or my body for that matter. Being shaken up by fear I didn't really here much, but I only needed to hear one word to fully gain complete confusion.

"Counterpart." since when did I get a counterpart? Should I be worried that he might do the unmentionable to me. He only chuckled.

"Oh BC, I would never do that to you. Now is this anyway to treat your "use-to-be" 10 year-old counterpart?" my eyes widened. Who was this BC? Why am I scared in the first place?

"Listen buddy, I don't want trouble, so leave now before things get ugly." I tried to deepen my voice to hide the fear, but then again he could always read my mind. (It's a vampire thing, I don't know how it works.) The next thing he did was unexpected. He picked me up bridal style and ran towards... The professor's house? I could feel him breathing softly as we inch closer towards the lab. His chest was moving up and down, calming me into a deep sleep in his soft, yet firm muscles. I opened my eyes to find my friends starring at me awkwardly, including the professor. I look up to find that same guy that was carrying me a few minutes ago holding onto me.

"Well since that Kaoru is awake now, I guess I have so explaining to do. I will start off by saying I am deeply sorry boys for having you bring the girls in for an explanation. Anyways, I had erased you girls' memories and stored them in here." He presents three viles filled with different colored liquids- one pink, one light blue, and one neon green. He continued, "You girls just need to drink this, and you will remember everything." I starred at my vile questionably. I mean come on, you expect me to drink an unknown bright green fluid after you have been kidnapped, confused, and then brought to the town's craziest scientist.

"BC-Er um... Kaoru, it won't do you any harm, I need you to remember me." I stare at the guy, then at the vile, and finally just chug it down. Surprisingly, it tasted like green apples. Suddenly, the "friendship belt" that Momoko and Miyako always made me wear glowed the same color as the liquid from before. My head started to spin out of control, then BAM! I remember everything. I look up once again, this time knowing the once foreign person.

"Butch...Holy what the heck am I doing on your lap!"

"It's good that you remember now my Puppeteer." Say what now?

"Ah, yes... Kaoru, we need to tell you and the others somethings. First off, we searched up your records and it just so happens that you three are sisters separated at birth. Oddly enough, you parents were very powerful destined to bear the next heirs of Celestia. The boys here were originally the heirs of the shadow lands, but died when they were about 12 years-old. Luckily mojo was building monsters so their souls slipped in. Your parents told me to wipe your memories to keep you safe until you were sixteen. The heirs were prophesied as the puppeteer, the translator, and the hypnotist. It appears by your actions you are the puppeteer. Oh by the way here's a book to explain everything I just told you. You can read ahead as Momoko and Miyako are still unconscious from the thought of me extracting liquid from you guys."

The professor explained this all very quickly, then he handed me a gigantic book. Wait, How the heck are the Rowdyruffs vampires though? I turned to Butch hoping he would read my mind so I don't make myself sound like an idiot. He just told me that their were originally vampires in their past life, so when they hit sixteen, they started to grow fangs.

"Hold up, I turn sixteen in three weeks. Why did you bring me to regain my memory?" I asked.

"Two easy reasons. One, the wolves have found out who you three are so we kind of needed too so you could survive better. Two, I need you for my survival, cause you know... A vampire's heart beats again when they find their mate. My heart stopped two months ago, but when I saw you, I felt...alive." Wait...What!


	2. The Puppeteer

sorry for people who are tired of Vamp. fics, but i couldn't help myself. Besides, i hate most of the Vamp. fics ive read, so its not going to be "Gah! drinkin' blood this, or mating that or killing you becuz your a vampire" type of thing, more like fantasy.

i dont own any of these characters just the plot. =P

* * *

><p>Butch POV<p>

I suggested to Kaoru that she should start reading while she had the chance. A couple times she wanted to throw the book at me, but I always ended up catching it. Finally she decides to read the stupid thing, only realizing it was mostly pictures; meaning a good thing for both of us. We flipped through a couple pages until we stopped on a page with big, green, bold letters. PUPPETEER.

"Shall we stop and take a look BC?" She looked at me like I was insane. Was I too polite? Anyways, the first page was a picture of a girl with long black hair, emerald eyes, and ivory skin. She was wearing a black cape over a shirt and tie, a black skirt, striped leggings and fingerless gloves, and a top hat. In short, this was the first generation Puppeteer. After a couple more pictures of former Puppeteers, there was an information guide about how to control the powers.

_**Welcome future Puppeteer (and maybe mate)! My name is Emerald, the first Puppeteer, and you're going to learn the skills to become the next generation. Honestly, from my point of view you are going to be stubborn like me, so I won't write too much. (Pst, pay attention to the pictures later on. They will show you how to use and train for you powers.) The Puppeteer's duty is protect the kingdom, kind of like a military commander. You will be able to manipulate other people, including your enemies, and make indestructible soldiers. When you reach sixteen, all of the soldiers made from the previous Puppeteer will disintegrate so train right away. I wish you good luck my warrior.**_

"Well she seems nice, I mean look at all these pictures!" Kaoru looked pretty excited. I grabbed her bridal style and took her outside to the professor.

"Hey Professor? I need to know which element Kaoru is before we start training." Professor told me she's MY counterpart, I should know. Oh, right…Wind. Okay to the picture book again! I searched up the wind element section finding the five techniques she needs to know- Air cutter strings (Controls the manipulations), sound manipulation (get people manipulated), mind control (another was of getting information), body puppet (for torture, and second method), and puppet-making (for soldier making). I suggested we started puppet-making because we were going to need soldiers later on.

"Okay, the book says to think of someone, or imagine a person, and lift up your arms. When you have decided the personality the doll will create itself." I stated.

"Really?"

"Yup, see." I pointed at several pictures with a slight different picture than the one before. It all ended up have us find out it was a flip book. We watched it for a while, being impressed by the illustrations. When we were done, Kaoru decided to try it out. Her hand glowed green, and slowly a doll began to form. The doll looked like, well, me.

"Why did you make me Kaoru?" Man I sounded like a freaking idiot!

"Well, dear Butch. If I'm going to be your mate, you can't help defend the kingdom, so I made a Butch 2.0. These Puppet Soldiers are indestructible, and your not, so I don't want to miss you." Aw she is just the sweetest thing, so I reached out and hugged her. She blushed so hard that it kind of burned when I touched her. Due to her embarrassment, Kaoru moved her head, causing her hair to fall in her eyes. I reached over and moved it off her face, noticing her beauty up closed. We both leaned in, and I could feel her hot breath on my lips. Just a little closer now…

"Butch! Kaoru! Miyako and Momoko are up! Bring the book over stat!" Damn it Brick. We head back inside looking like tomatoes.

"Kaoru, what's up with the Butch marionette?" Brick asked when we sat down.

"This is the first soldier I made for the puppet army." Kaoru puffed up her chest proudly. I have to say, it's a pretty good job well done. I mean, the ponytail was a little old, so I cut it off, but this looks like me from 4 years ago.

"Kaoru, WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON!" The two sleeping beauties tried to deafen her. She just simply plopped the book onto their laps saying,

"First, drink the liquid in the beaker, then all I have to say is, better read up girls."

* * *

><p>WOOT CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!<p> 


	3. The Translator

I don't own Characters

* * *

><p>How do you expect me to fully understand anything when I'm already lost in my own world? The light of day will never shine again for me now that I'm trapped by these…these savages. I turn around to look at an oddly familiar face with cobalt blue eyes. The eyes followed me as I cautioned closer.<p>

"You know, it's rude to stare, but then again, I'm not one to talk dear Bubbles." The man chuckled and in a single second, he had me in his grasp.

"W-whoever you are, I-I'm not the girl you're l-looking for." I was scared past the point of normal.

"Ah yes, that's right. I've been searching for you Mi-ya-ko." The seductive tone was completely sugar coating his words, making me unconsciously giggle. _No! No falling for strangers, you're not Momoko!_ Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my butt and another feeling up my thigh. I wake up from my daze, jumped out of his arms, and slapped him.

"Echi~desu!" I ran off only to find that I'm in a living room with white walls, a big sofa, giant computer, a plant-wait giant computer? This is the rumored crazy professor's living room, and what's worse. I'm stuck with a pervert in this room, alone. The door opens and in comes in a boy with a red hat and Momoko? She was holding onto him for dear life while he was laughing and apologizing at the same time.

"Momoko? Why are you holding onto him like that? Did he do something bad?" I gave her my questioning stared that no one could resist and not tell me what was going on. She sighed and jumped off.

"He threw me in front if a highway just because I said I wouldn't hold onto him. Then when I finally got on, he ran in front of trains, cars, and trucks; scaring the hell out of me." Aw poor Momoko, and stupid red headed boy! Wait, Momoko is a red head too, whoops. The red boy's eye brow twitched slightly. Finally he said,

"Boomer, control your girlfriend's thoughts." Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND! WHO'S THE GIRLFRIEND PUNK? The blond boy named Boomer just laughed it off.

"Dude, Brick. You're just jealous that my girl lets me do echi things with her. Heck five minutes earlier, she yelled echi at me and gave me a very seductive slap." I was at the point of mentally slapping myself, but of course the boy, Brick, beat me to it.

"Boomer that is DEFINITELY NOT a good thing to do, especially to a girl you like." I couldn't help but blush since Brick announced to the whole world that this Boomer guy likes me. I mean don't get me wrong, a lot of people confess their love to me each day, but this… this was different. This was a whole new level of either insanity or heart-touching romance.

The door slammed open, and in comes a midnight-black haired boy carrying in a sleeping Kaoru. Wait, he kidnapped her? That has to be it. Kaoru would never let anyone take her away; she'd beat them to a pulp.

"Lil' Blue, I didn't exactly kidnap her. I picked her up and she fell asleep on the way over." _Who does this guy think he is? _

"I believe that I am Butch, the brother of the idiot who is trying to grab your butt at the moment, and Brick, the boy holding onto Red right now." Lil' Blue? RED? What the heck! How can he know what I am thinking right now? *_Yelp*_ something is pinching my behind, and I think I know who.

"Get use to it babe, because I'm the only one who's going to touch your body like that." Kaoru shifted a little and woke up from the commotion. I simply stared at her questionably, wondering why she's in some guy's arms. The professor then came in with something behind his back.

"Well since that Kaoru is awake now, I guess I have so explaining to do. I will start off by saying I am deeply sorry boys for having you bring the girls in for an explanation. Anyways, I had erased you girls' memories and stored them in here." He presents three vials filled with different colored liquids- one pink, one light blue, and one neon green. He continued, "You girls just need to drink this, and you will remember everything." I starred at my vile questionably. I mean come on, you expect me to drink an unknown light blue liquid? Wait did that mean that he extracted the liquid? FROM MY BODY? Suddenly, everything went black.

"Wake up, PLEASE!" Meh… did I get knocked out by some monster. I don't recognize this voice, I wonder… My eyes flutter open as I glimpse at a cute blond boy who is pretty close to me. I see Kaoru next to him, and Momoko and I yelled at her simultaneously,

"Kaoru, WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON!" she just plopped a really heavy book on our laps and told us to drink the vial then read up.

"Good you're awake, so lets get this show on the road." I glass tube was shoved into my mouth, forcing me to drink a bright blue content that tasted like blueberries. My friendship belt glowed the same colored as the liquid, and…I remember… Boomer?

"Get away from me you pervert!" I shoved Boomer on the floor and ran to the door, crashing into Kaoru, and we landed in a really awkward position. As much as Kaoru and I wanted to get up and scoot away, my other belt got caught on a loose strand from her shirt. My arms finally gave in, and we were going to kiss; almost. Butch grabbed me from the back of my shirt, while snapping the string from Kaoru's shirt.

"Dude, that was so hot! Why didn't you let them kiss?" Boomer, you're a freakin' idiot, I hate you.

"Because, I don't want to see my girlfriend and future mate kiss another chick when I haven't even gotten close!" What?

Brick finally stood up with Momoko still cradled in his arms, this time having a pissed face instead of scared.

"I might as well fill you in on some things. First off, we, being the Professor and I, searched up your records and it just so happens that you three are sisters separated at birth. Oddly enough, you parents were very powerful destined to bear the next heirs of Celestia. Us boys here were originally the heirs of the shadow lands, but died when we were about 12 years-old. Luckily Mojo was building monsters so our souls slipped in. Your parents told the Professor to wipe your memories to keep you safe until you were sixteen. The heirs were prophesied as the puppeteer, the translator, and the hypnotist. We already deciphered that Kaoru is the Puppeteer, and now we need to find the kind-natured Translator and the witty Hypnotist." Well, that sounds very strange, but I will listen to them since Kaoru is nodding her head. Why is she even nodding?

"If my analysis is correct, Miyako is the Translator, and my Momoko is the Hypnotist." Brick kept on blabbing on and on, so I got super bored. I decided to open the book Kaoru dropped. The book flipped by itself until it landed on a page with big, bold, and curvy letters that spell out _**TRANSLATOR**_. I decided to read.

_**Welcome future Translators, my name is Sapphire. I am the first generation Translator, and this paragraph will help you understand the duties we must perform. As a Translator, it is you job to keep peace in the land, especially from other kingdoms. You know how to speak several languages and should be able to persuade anybody in the whole universe. Here is what you need to know depending on your element.**_

_**Fire- Flame Breath, Fire Barrier, the 7 languages of the Lava Monsters.**_

_**Water- Deep Impulse, Hydro Pump, the 5 dialects of Sea Creatures.**_

…_**.. (Too many, and I don't want to steal too much from pokemon =P)**_

"Boomer, what element am I?" He replied by telling me I was a water element. Let's see about those dialects… There are 5 different sea monsters in the world, the Lochness Monster, Moby Dick (?), the Craken, Sea Monkey, and Shark. I'll start with Shark.

_**Repeat this enchantment- In the air and Earth, there is me. Now let me be one with the sea! _ (Dialect)**_

Suddenly, my teeth grew sharper and I had a expanded sense of smell.

"Nom nom ahm nom?" *did it work* I asked.

"Ahm Nom Nom Grahr." *it did beautiful* I heard Boomer say.


	4. A Green Love

Me: Haven't updated this in a while...

Don't own the PPGZ or RRB = (Im tired of writing the disclaimer so i wont)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV ( ~ means something like a moan or a sign of pleasure)<p>

"Hey Butch, why is Boomer such a big pervert?" I have to admit, a counterpart should act like a counterpart, not opposite. I mean come on, where's the tender love and care he's suppose to give Bubbles? The prince-like charm?

"Well Boomer is a guy, and unfortunately read every playboy magazine because of the constant trips to the book store with Brick. Personally, it's just a big mess of trouble, and I did tell him, 'you're going to get a mate soon, so stop looking a half-dressed girls.'" he explained.

"What about you?"

"Promise not to tell Brick?"

"No problem."

"I sneak out of the house to play soccer with some guys on the field everyday. Us vampires aren't allowed to roam around freely when we reach 18 unless we have a mate to bring us back to life. You know, werewolves, shadow creatures, demons, etc. They all hate the vampire population, so they always try to kill us while were mate-less." Damn, that's pretty harsh. To have a whole population become the kill target of all creatures of the dark, despite them being the most powerful.

"That's why, my dear Kaoru," he wrapped his arms around me, "I need you by my side, so don't run away my love." he started to attack my neck with a series of kisses. It's nice to know that Butch is a trustable guy, though I wish he would stop making out with my neck before- _too late _- he finds my sensitive spot.

"Butch~ why do you~ need~ a mate~ to go~ outside~~?" damn these hormones. He lifts his head slightly so that he could answer, but his warm breath brushing against my now sensitive neck was driving me insane.

"If a vampire dies, his mate can bring him or her back to life."

"How?"

"It's not called the kiss of life for nothing babe." I turn to face him, once I met those forest green eyes I admired, I melted. I know, that's not a very Kaoru-ish thing to do, but hey, this guy makes me go crazy, in a good way.

Butch's POV

I love this chick. I love this chick. I FREAKIN' LOVE THIS GOD BLESSED CHICK! Her scent of citrus and spices, her milky pale skin, her delicate yet strong structure, THOSE BRIGHT, EMERALD GREEN EYES; I love it all. When I finally stopped resisting, I hugged her. It amazed me how much her frame was so soft and adorable once I did; I must stop! Her neck kept teasing me, saying "Bite me"; her being so close to me wasn't helping either; I need to have a little taste.

(5 seconds later)

Aw man she tastes just like she smells; like lemons and cinnamon. Why does she taste so flipping good?

"~" looks like I found something.

"Butch~ why do you~ need~ a mate~ to go~ outside~~?" I froze. I might as well tell her the truth since I'm probably going to get kill a lot, despite the fact that I am the strongest out of my brothers.

"If a vampire dies, his mate can bring him or her back to life."

"How?"

"It's not called the kiss of life for nothing babe." (Bad joke: hm… where have I seen this before.) she turned towards me and our eyes met. Even though my eyes were locked onto hers, I noticed her pursed lips, pink, plump, and so kis- STOP IT! I brought her closer, savoring every second of our time together. _'Butch can be revived if I'm his mate, but I don't want him to die…either way, I don't want him to get hurt.'_ Is that really how she feels, scared?

"Kaoru, there's no need to worry about me. I don't need you to be anymore concerned about me; you need to look out for yourself. Remember, they're after you as well." I cupped her cheek, only to find that it was wet.

"Are you… crying?"

"N-no, I'm not. Shut up." '_Crap, I need to stop crying._' She's lying to me?

"Really, cause that's not what you're thinking." She glared at me, but then returned to holding onto my now wet shirt. There was nothing I could do except pat her on the head and tell her it was going to be okay. _**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ Why is the fire alarm going off?

"Momoko calm down!" Oh, right… Momoko is the hypnotist and her element is fire, so that means Brick has to train her to learn only two techniques (unfortunately she's NOT lucky) - Flame Wheel (its like a giant pocket watch, except people get hypnotized by staring at the vibrant colors) and Pyro Sphere (a Flame bomb that can cause confusion, making enemies attack their allies). Never knew that Momoko had that type of fire power in her, but there's only one question; how bad did Brick upset her? Footsteps get louder as well as Brick's voice yelling at Momoko to relax, so that means.

"Kaoru I need you to channel all your energy into one part of your body, then swing." I absorbed my energy towards my arms, and immediately started punching the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. In the area that I punched, tornadoes formed just in time when the flames burned the door down. The flames were sucked in and vanquished, at least most of them. The remain fire headed straight towards Kaoru, who was panicking on the spot.

"Take a deep breath and focus Kaoru." Her legs began to glow as she jumped into the air and landed into a handstand. She started breaking ( Term is used when a person is break dancing) as green blades shot out from her feet towards the flames. I say again, I FREAKING LOVE THIS GOD-BLESSED CHICK!

* * *

><p>WOOT!<p> 


End file.
